


Captain, My Captain

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Multi, Pirates, Rough Sex, Switch Dean, Top Benny Lafitte, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The cabin boys are a little more than helpers to Captain Lafitte.





	Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober and Inktober Day 18 (daddy kink and pirate au).
> 
> As of now there are no plans to continue any Kinktober ficlets, they are meant to be just quick little reads for you guys.

“Cabin boys,” Francis sneered. Dean bristled, glaring over at the constantly dirty man.

“We might be cabin boys but least we get a bed to sleep in. Not the floor like you, Frannie,” Sam snapped back. Francis snarled, stepping forward with a raised hand. 

“You don’t intend to hit one of my boys, so you Francis?” Benny’s voice boomed. Francis cringed, his arms dropping to his sides.

“Course not Captain.”

“You sure about that? You know my boys get taken care of on this ship.”

Francis grimaced, glaring over at Dean. The tip of Benny’s sword was brushing his Adam’s apple before he could blink.

“Did you understand me, Francis? Or do you need a more permanent reminder?”

Francis winced, shifting uncomfortably. “No sir, I’m sorry.”

“You’d better be. My boys tell me you’ve been cruel once more and I might be inclined to give you a very permanent reminder. The kind that ends with you taking a very long swim,  got me?” He nudged his head toward the side of the ship. Francis gulped and nodded.

“I got you, Captain. I’ll get back to work now.” He rushed off before Benny could answer.

When he was safely out of sight, Dean smacked Sam upside the head. “You gotta stop taunting him, Sammy.” 

“Hey! You woulda if I hadn’t. I’m just better at insulting him.” Dean huffed.

“He’s right, Sam. You boys are well taken care of on this ship, and while most of my men have no problem with that — some do. Need to keep a steady head when you deal with those ones, okay?” 

Sam nodded, lowering his head politely. “Yes, Benny.”

“Now, why don’t we go to my room. I got a present for my boys.” He wrapped an arm around each of them and guided them across the sturdy wooden ship. Most of the men smiled or nodded at the brothers, greeting their brave and kind leader as they did so. It was no secret that Benny’s heart belonged to the Winchester brothers, rescued from the wreckage of a ship three years ago. Dean had been fifteen at the time, Sam twelve. 

They were orphans, but they’d never felt like it. They were cared for and loved. Benny considered himself a father to the Winchesters for a long time. 

The sexual aspect of their relationship - that was never forced. It was Dean that had started it, kissing Benny one night in a moment of weakness shortly after he turned seventeen. Benny had done his best to resist Dean, and then Sam when he began making advances, but he was only human, and they were beautiful young men. 

Even now, Sam leaned too close, his shaggy hair tickling Benny’s cheek as he whispered some joke he’d overheard at their last port. And Dean - Dean’s hands were already wandering downward, readjusting his thickening cock as they walked. Benny knew he shouldn’t play favorites - but these were his boys. His lovers. 

 

They slipped into his cabin and landed on the bed in a tangle of limbs, the brothers spending as much time kissing and biting one another as much as Benny, giving and taking equally. 

Benny held them both close to him, stripping their shirts and pants off one by one. They both stretched out on the bed when all three were nude, Benny hovering over them. He pressed a kiss to each brothers’ mouth.

“Do you want your surprises?” 

They nodded eagerly, hands lazily caressing one another’s skin. Benny climbed off the bed and went to his desk, grabbing two small square gifts. They were wrapped hastily in water stained parchment, a D and an S written on each one. He passed them to their respective brother, smiling widely as they ripped them open. 

Sam gasped softly when he opened the box. Dean went silent, staring into his own. 

“Do you like them?” Benny asked, his nerves showing for the first time in a long time. 

“Benny—“ Dean whispered. He reached in, pulling out a beautiful gold pendant on a chain. It was a carved coin, the name and figurehead of the ship that Benny captained on one side, their names on the other - Benjamin L, Dean W, Sam W. 

“Is this what I think it is?” Sam whispered, rubbing his thumb over the names.

“Yes. It’s my final testament, as it were. After I go— This ship will belong to you, Dean. And Sam, of course. There is room if you boys wanna add any others under Sam’s name.”

The brothers leapt from the bed, tackling Benny in a spine cracking hug. He laughed, hugging each back tightly before helping them secure the chain around their necks. 

“Do you have one?” Sam asked. Benny nodded, plucking a third pendant from his desk. 

“I do. But this one is going someplace safe. Just in case.”

“Thank you,” Dean whispered, still gazing at the pendant lovingly.

“My job to care for you boys. As your partner, as your captain.”

“And as our dad,” Sam whispered. 

Benny’s stomach did a little flip, his cock thickening once more where it’d softened during their discussion. 

“Well, I can’t exactly be that when I’m sleeping with you boys, now can I?”

“Why not?” Dean asked. He flipped over, pushing his bare ass into the air and wiggling it. “Who’s to say our daddy can’t make us feel good everywhere? Even those naughty places.” 

“You’re very naughty, chèr.” Benny warned, sliding his fingers over the unblemished skin.

“No. This is naughty,” Sam said. He rolled over as well, reaching back and spreading his ass to show off his fluttering hole. “Will you stick it in me, Daddy? Pound my ass, please?”

Benny’s breath quivered audibly, and the brothers grinned at each other. They both began to plead for their Daddy, asking for rough sex, orgasms, and everything in between. 

Benny sighed, smirking. He wet the first finger on each hand and pushed one into each boy’s hole. 

“You know, before you boys come into my life - pirate or not - I was a good Christian man,” he said as he began to finger them open.

Dean smirked widely, looking back. “Maybe some of your virtue will rub off on us... While you’re rubbing off _in_ us,” he teased. He squealed when Benny rammed a second finger in. 

“Behave, son.”

“Yes, Daddy. Does behaving mean you’re gonna use me?”

“How do you want Daddy to use you, Dean?” Sam asked softly. 

Dean wet his lips. “I wanna lay on you, Sammy... And watch you squeal as Daddy fills you up. Then right when you can’t take anymore, I want him to shove it in me... Over and over until we beg.”

“That’s a splendid idea, Dean. Go on, get into position.” Benny withdrew his fingers and walked over to find the oil for them.

Dean laid over Sam, using a pillow to angle Sam’s hips up and give a better view of his ass. While they waited for Benny they kissed, lazy and deep. Their cocks bumped and rubbed together, pulling quiet moans from each. 

Sam gasped when Benny rubbed the oil over his hole, his hips jumping.

“Tell Daddy about the first time you touched Sammy, Dean,” Benny drawled, and Dean shivered.

“I made him moan and beg,” he whispered, his hips lazily rutting Sam’s.

“What’d you do to him?”

“I— I saw him naked and he was so pretty. Still is. I couldn’t help it. I pushed him down and I— I stuck my tongue inside him until he came.” 

“Keep telling it, Dean. Your brother loves this story,” Benny said, still loosening Sam’s hole. Sam nodded, pressing a kiss to Dean’s jaw. 

“I couldn’t help it. While you were coming I pushed my pants around my knees and put it inside you. Only thirteen and you took me so well, Sammy.”

Sam dug his fingers into Dean’s hips, gritting his teeth as Benny began to work his cock past the tight muscles.

“You were made to take it, Sammy. Let him in,” Dean coaxed, still grinding their cocks together. 

“It felt so good, Dean,” Sam panted.

“I know, I know Sam. You always feel good, that’s why Daddy and I like fucking you.”

“And when I— oh! Benny!” Sam cried when Benny pushed the final few inches in.

“Just relax for me, chief. Hardest part’s done.”

Benny began to fuck into Sam’s ass gently, adding more oil to his fingers as he began to open Dean up. 

“Remember when you rode me?” Dean whispered, his voice cracking as Benny nudged his prostate.

Sam nodded. “Felt so perfect— You went so deep and you came—“

“And that’s when Benny found us. Your little cock squirting all over my belly while I emptied inside you. Remember what you said, Sammy?”

Sam grinned, openmouthed. “I pulled off you and stood up and showed him my hole... And I told him if he wanted to— To use me too, I was already wet.”

The three moaned gently at Sam’s words, Benny driving deeper with his cock and fingers.

“And no man in his right mind could turn that down, boys.” 

The room slipped into silence after that, quiet moans and whimpers filling the site between the creaks of the bed and ship.

Sam’s moans increased in volume and intensity, his hole clenching around Benny’s thick cock. Moments before he reached his peak, Benny pulled out, shifting to drive his cock up Dean’s ass.

Dean screamed in surprise, pushing his ass back. “Yes, harder,” he moaned openly.

Benny reached around, grabbing Dean’s cock. He pulled Dean back a bit and guided it into Sam’s fluttering, gaped hole, earning another moan out of the boys under him.

“What if I come?” Dean panted.

“Then come. You know it doesn’t bug me any.”

With that, he picked up a brutal pace, their skin slapping together. Each thrust forced Dean into Sam, the brothers moaning into their mouths as they kissed. 

Dean came first, his head falling down to rest on Sam’s chest as filled him, shuddering. Benny continued to fuck into him, his thrusts becoming erratic. 

When Dean’s orgasm faded, Benny helped him pull out before taking the spot, pushing back into Sam. 

Sam’s body arched off the bed, coming untouched over his belly from the overstimulation. Benny continued to pump his hips, a shout ripping from his mouth as he came, spilling into Sam’s ass. He pulled out, a rope of come splattering over the brothers’ balls, and drove back into Dean as his cock continued to spurt. Dean gasped, clenching around Benny. He gave lazy thrusts as his orgasm faded, rubbing Dean’s back.

 

The three settled into bed, Sam and Dean on either side of Benny, feeling relaxed and full. Benny stroked the sides of each, his own eyes heavy. “My boys.”

“You’ve saved us so many times,” Sam murmured.

“Because I care about you,” Benny said.

“Thank you for that,” Dean whispered. 

“It’s my pleasure, chief. You just grow up strong, and take good care of this ship when I’m gone.” 


End file.
